Yinglong
Biography The people they lived with were typically middle class. They were brought up with all the advantages dad could give them and joined an expedition. And they were supposed to guard a post along with his brother Yuan Hu . Sun Chenyni and Wengtai challenged them to give them passage to see the lord of that provinces. A battle ensued. It was small but intense battle among them. Losing, they submit to Wengtai. So the lord hired them to become part of his 'family'. He already knew about his brother's habits'. He does not support them but he cannot do anything about it because of his brother's religious beliefs. Character Information Character Design He obstinately focuses without anyone else convictions and disregards any challenges or levelheaded reasoning. he is additionally not hesitant to talk his psyche, making him appear to be somewhat inconsiderate to others through first impressions. He addresses fiasco with a judicious and genuine way, continually taking a stab at an idealistic answer for the circumstance. Weapon Type He crossed his arms as the effigies shoot a laser beam to cut the ground in front of him. He runs in place while his effigies shoot a horizontal beam in front of him. Yinglong stops by pushing his arms outward, triggering his effigies to shoot laser beams in a 90-degree angle to his front. Yinglong tilts his torso and points his arms to his left to have his effigies shoot laser beams diagonally to his left. Gestures his upper body to his right for the same effect. He then faces his front and has the effigies shoot laser beams in straight in front of him. He grabs onto his effigies and they levitate himself off the ground. They spin his body forward while shooting a helix of light balls forward. He balances himself on his effigies as they lower him downwards. They shoot an explosive blast before he flips back to his feet. The two other clay effigies shoot light balls forward while gradually shifting to fire at his sides. When Yinglong points forward, these two clay effigies also shoot laser beams in a straight line behind him. And his effigies additionally rain laser beams around him. Yinglong fighting style is a form of dancing, with his enchanted dogu doing all the work. The downside is his slow running speed and low defense, so he can’t afford to let particularly strong enemies get close. *The Dogu is made out of clay and some of his blood for it to work properly. Not only it can shoot out a beam of light and it can shoot out fire and mist, even fog. But Limited. It unknown how much it weight because he can carry it with ease, for others it hard. To control the weapon required for the user to stay focus. Name Meaning the name ''yinglong combines 4th-tone yìng 應 "respond; correspond; answer; reply; agree; comply; consent; promise; adapt; apply" and lóng 龍 "Chinese dragon". Although the former character is also pronounced 1st-tone yīng 應 "should; ought to; need to; proper; suitable", yinglong 應龍 definitively means "responsive dragon; responding dragon" and not "proper dragon". From Chinese 金 (jīn) '''meaning "gold, metal, money", 锦 (jǐn) meaning "tapestry, brocade, embroidered" or 津 (jīn) meaning "ferry". Jin is an ancient surname, dating back over 4,000 years. It was first mentioned during the period ruled by the Yellow Emperor, a legendary Chinese sovereign and cultural hero, who is considered in Chinese mythology to be the ancestor of all Han Chinese. Tong means "child" Extra *Eight years apart from Yuan Hu. *Traumatized by childbirth, forced to watch it every day for two months. As a punishment. *He really hates his name because it means "responsive dragon; responding dragon" and not "proper dragon" So he preferred to be called by his real name Jin Tong. *He and Sun Chenyni are very competitive with each other. * Super arrogant. Gallery Yinglong.png Yinglong's Weapon.png|His Weapon Guarding The Entrance.png Triple baka by yuriihime-dce7h12.jpg Yinglong 100x100.gif|Animated Icon golden_child_by_yuriihime-dc7zf7w.png|Chibi Yinglong Weapon.jpg|Weapon // Explained Category:Male Category:Child Category:Su Wuu Category:Strategist Category:Single Category:Magic User Category:Commander